Uchiha Honour
by Ginjaa Ninjaa
Summary: Who knew how much of a difference changing the order of one's priorities would do in the shinobi world. Find out what would happen if Sasuke put the restoration of his clan's honor above killing his own brother. GOOD SASUKE NOT YAOI
1. I'm tired of being

The words that were stated to Sasuke Uchiha on that fateful night revolved inside the mind of the last remaining member of the clan inside Konoha. To the black haired boy, they seemed so out of context from the older brother that he knew. Despite the pain that him eradicating the clan, Sasuke Uchiha didn't believe for a second that the reason of "testing his limits" was his elder brother's true reason. He knew for a fact that his brother was a pacifist. There was no way in hell his brother would murder so many innocent people under the guise of testing his capabilities.

Obtaining revenge for what his elder brother had done to the clan was a goal, wait scratch that. It was an ambition that he was going to complete. That however was not the only one and it was in fact at the bottom of the list as there were more important ones

Finding out the truth of what really went down 3 weeks ago was more important in the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. The thought was gnawing at the back of his mind because he simply didn't believe what his brother had told him. Despite him acting weird a few weeks beforehand, Sasuke knew that it was far too much of a change in personality for his brother. There was something else which was the cause and he wanted to find it out.

The main emotion coursing through Sasuke was not anger at what his brother at killing his family. It was the loneliness that having no family brought him. The lone Uchiha had only been awake for 5 hours after waking up from his medically induced coma but yet, the knowledge of being alone with no family was already tearing at his heart. Sasuke wouldn't know just how much it was going to hurt until he walked through his clan estate.

Sasuke decided that restoring the Uchiha clan back to the pride of Konoha was his highest priority.

**Later**

After what seemed liked forever in the mind of Sasuke, the young child was finally released from the hospital. It would be the first time that he would be entering the Uchiha clan estate since the massacre.

As per the insistence of the Hokage, the young Uchiha child wasn't going to be living in the same house any more. The memories surrounding that house for young Sasuke were a major possibility of causing more lasting severe psychological trauma.

The workaround solution that the Hokage came up with to which Sasuke agreed was he would live in an apartment. It had been cleaned to the point that Sasuke would not recognize the former house.

In addition to that, there would also be a civilian made who would come around once a day. Just like a normal made, they would have their duties but they would not have to interact with Sasuke as that was something that he had asked for.

The young boy hadn't asked for much when it came to this agreement was he had asked for as much solitude as possible. He knew that he was going to have to deal with people questioning him but he wanted to have some time to prepare himself.

Hiruzen was more than willing to do this as he granted Sasuke an extra two weeks off of the academy where he could gather his thoughts on what he wanted to do in life. Of course, the Sandaime Hokage wouldn't force him to become a shinobi although it was encouraged, especially in Sasuke's case since he was the last Uchiha.

As he was walking down through the streets, Sasuke felt a pain in his chest. Severe emotional pain was coursing through him at the sight of the empty streets. He was used to seeing kids, other than him playing in the street. He was used to seeing elderly talking with one another about how their days were planned.

The complete silence for what was the busiest time of the day was a stark contrast that Sasuke was only barely just beginning to comprehend. What this did was that it only further strengthened Sasuke's revolve to restore the Uchiha clan once more and obtain revenge for what his brother did that night.

Not being able to take the pain any longer, Sasuke ran all the way to his new apartment. He knew the address but on first sight, it was as if he didn't remember it at all. It was a completely new home and it was just what he needed.

With determination at a high due to what he had seen, Sasuke thought that there was no time better than now to get to his training.

In the eyes of many clan elders when they were alive, the clan was perceived to be the strongest back when his great grandfather Madara was in charge, back in the clan wars.

The great grandson of Madara used this as inspiration as he wanted to be remembered as the strongest Uchiha. If he could achieve that or even get close to the level of Madara who was considered a god among clan members, then the pride of the clan would be well onto its way to being restored.

Remembering one thing that all of the strong Uchiha ninjas activated their sharingan at a young age, Sasuke remembered something about _that _night. He remembered how, for the briefest of seconds that he activated his sharingan. Now he wasn't entirely sure that this was real as it could possibly been a dream.

He had had everything crushed so why not see if he had activated his sharingan. At least, what bad could possibly come from such an action?

Walking into his bathroom, Sasuke stood in front of his mirror and closed his eyes. Slowly, he channelled chakra into his eyes. It took him a while because his chakra control wasn't the greatest but eventually, Sasuke gathered a substantial amount of chakra into his eyes. When he had done that, Sasuke opened his lids and looked into the mirror.

What he saw in return was that he had activated his sharingan. Sasuke was over the moon. This was despite the fact that it was only at its one tomoe state for each eye. He didn't care one bit though as it he had finally achieved his Dojutsu! For the first time since the destruction of his clan, Sasuke Uchiha's face had a smile on it.

Extremely happy that this had happened, Sasuke dashed out of the bathroom and it was now that he truly realised just how good the sharingan would be on the battlefield. He was experiencing the least powerful part of it right now but it immensely changed his view of the world. The perception that the sharingan provided made it seem like everything around him was in slow motion.

Deciding to go to the clan's library, Sasuke rushed, sharingan never once being turned off. When he got there, Sasuke found a book and started reading. What Sasuke didn't know was that it was the exact same one that Itachi used when he activated the sharingan.

_The sharingan has many abilities which I am sure you already know so I won't have to list them._

_Our clan's Dojutsu is a very powerful tool and many people around the world would give their mother's life to obtain it. You have a responsibility to the Uchiha clan to make sure that you never get captured. Enemy ninja will forcibly try and take your eyes even if you are alive. They will surgically remove them and then store them so that they can be planted into other shinobi, thus giving our prized asset to foreigners. You also have to be aware of women trying to become close to you. There is a very real possibility that they will only be around you so that you can impregnate them._

_Giving someone outside of the clan the sharingan Dojutsu is a severe crime amongst us. It is considered treason of the highest order and if you are not already dead, you will be disposed of._

As he was reading this, Sasuke was very scared about the fact that someone could take his eyes from him. It was now why he realised that the Hyuga clan have the Juuinjutsu protecting the secrets.

At least they had a clan to back up their members when something bad happened. He had nothing. It was right here that Sasuke decided that he wasn't going to reveal that he had activated his sharingan until he was of high enough skill that he was able to fend off anyone wanting to obtain his sharingan.

The plus side to this was it made things an extra challenge for the Uchiha clan heir. It would be much harder to be the best without the sharingan. When he did activate his sharingan however, it would make him that much better.

With that goal in mind, Sasuke cut the flow of chakra to his eyes. The result took a fair amount of time and he could definitely feel the drain on his chakra. This was something that he was going to have to rectify the raven haired boy thought to himself. How was he supposed to use his other big chakra taxing jutsu as well as his sharingan at the same time if it took so much chakra?

For Sasuke, it was only now that he realised just how much energy he had used activating his sharingan for the first time. This was in conjunction with the fact that he probably was not one hundred percent since he had just exited the hospital. Coming to the decision that he should still probably be resting, Sasuke closed the book in his hand and headed home.

Once he was there, he got into bed and quickly fell asleep. there was no need to over exert himself today when he wouldn't be able to train to his potential tomorrow.

**Tomorrow**

Just as was agreed upon with the Hokage, Sasuke woke up to the smell of a good breakfast waiting for him. Salivating some grilled tomatoes, Sasuke quickly got downstairs so the food wouldn't have a chance to cool down. With breakfast finished, the Uchiha clan heir made the choice to go start his training. He had a long way to go if he wanted to be on the same level of his great grandfather and be stronger than his elder brother.

Standing on the edge of the pier, Sasuke went through the hand seals and started using the only jutsu that he knew. Before you could wear the Uchiwa fan on the back of your shirt with pride, you had to be able to use the "**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu (Fire Style Grand Fireball no jutsu.)**"

A week before the death of his family, Sasuke had learnt the technique. That though compared to the demonstration that his father had given when showing him the technique was much different compared to how well he could use it.

After creating two fireballs, Sasuke was spent. He hated how much chakra it took out of him to use his jutsus. Using what little knowledge that he had about chakra, Sasuke was exhausting his so that when it recovered, just like a muscle, it would come back stronger than ever.

Moving on from his chakra training as he couldn't do it that much, Sasuke went to his taijutsu training. He moved from the pier to the open ground nearby. The only other thing that his father had started to teach him apart from the Uchiha clan trademark was the beginnings of the clan's taijutsu style.

The interceptor fist was the bread and butter style of taijutsu for anyone of the Uchiha clan. It synergized so well when the sharingan was active. Even when it when the sharigan wasn't activated, it was still good as it allowed the user to see how the enemy fought and still defend yourself well. It was a defensive based taijutsu style where the emphasis was on launching quick combos that the enemy can't defend against.

Punch after punch, kick after kick, Sasuke Uchiha was going through air respective air swings. Despite him hating his brother, Sasuke knew that he was a good shinobi. One of the things that his elder brother had told him was that it was better to practice one technique a thousand times rather than practice one thousand techniques once. Admittedly, it was better to have practised two techniques five hundred times but the young Uchiha didn't have enough chakra to make the most of knowing two separate jutsus.

Pushing himself to the absolute limit, Sasuke did this by going through the basic katas that he knew for the taijutsu style over and over. Repetition was the key as it would build the muscle memory and in grain it, rather than forcing the Uchiha on having to think what action was next.

By the time that Sasuke could barely walk from all of the physical activity that he had been doing, he looked at the watch on his wrist. Surprised to see that it was three hours since he started training, the Uchiha headed back to his home. The raven haired boy made a mental note that he was going to have to look into something for his hands. They were very red from his constant attacks onto the training post and he knew that with all of the training that he was going to be doing, it wouldn't get better any time soon.

By the time Sasuke got back to his apartment, he found that his lunch was prepared for him. The sight of the food made Sasuke realise just how hungry he was. Quickly scarfing down all of the food in front on his plate, the young Uchiha went and had a shower. He was absolutely covered in sweat and desperately needed to refresh his mind and body.

By the time he was done, thirty minutes went by. It was safe to say that the young Uchiha child loved spending time doing absolutely nothing in the shower. When he was done, Sasuke came back into the living room to find exactly what he had requested from back when he was in the hospital with the Hokage.

All of the schoolwork that he had missed was neatly laid out on the table. He had one week four weeks of work. Admittedly, this was impossible even for the most dedicated students but getting through as much of it as possible was ideal. The Uchiha clan heir didn't want to get too far behind as it would make it much harder when he went back to the academy.

**One week later**

Giving Sasuke a week off was definitely what the boy needed. It gave him time to prepare. Not in becoming a better shinobi but allowing him to prepare himself mentally for what was to come. The young Uchiha knew that there was going to be even more attention thrown his way now that no doubt, what had happened had been passed around the village.

This was in conjunction with giving Sasuke a bit of time to recover from what had happened a month ago. The wounds were still fresh in his mind as well as his heart but the major shock was past him. The rest of the emotional wounds suffered by Sasuke would only heal over time. There was no use wrapping him up in cotton wool because eventually, there was a time where the kiddy gloves would have to come off.

That morning, the young Uchiha clan heir decided not to partake in his usual early morning training session. He didn't know what to expect from the academy since he had been gone for so long. There was always enough time to train in the afternoon to make for it anyway.

After having what would be his trademark long shower, Sasuke got dressed into his white shorts, his navy blue high collar shirt which had the Uchiwa fan on the back and finished it off with the standard shinobi sandals.

After having breakfast, Sasuke locked up his apartment and headed to face the music. In hindsight, running through the back alleys towards the academy would probably have been better idea.. Walking through the main parts of town left Sasuke to the vultures being Konoha civilians.

"_Is that? Yes I think it is. He's the kid who got his whole family murdered by his insane brother."_

"_Ahhh that's so unfortunate. Poor child, I can't imagine what he is going through."_

"_You have to wonder though, why did Itachi leave him alive?"_

Either they didn't think that their voices wouldn't carry for Sasuke to be able to hear them talking about him or they didn't care since the young Uchiha could hear them all the same.

Where before Sasuke was just depressed with the fact that Itachi had killed his family, he was now angry. Hearing the pity coming from everyone around him rammed home the fact that he wasn't going to lose the perception of the one that Itachi took pity on. he could take anything but the pitying looks sent his way.

Making a decision, Sasuke started running at a moderately fast pace for him, enough so that the wind resistance made it so that he could not hear the civilians.

When he got to the academy, Sasuke knew that he was going to have more than usual amounts of attention directed his way. Having the stares of everyone on him made him uncomfortable. What made it even worse was that they turned their backs on him and went back to talking with hushed whispers. There was the occasional glance that they sent him as a group before going to no doubt talking about him.

What was a numb expressionless look quickly morphed into that of a scowl. Some would say that this would become a permanent fixture on the face of Sasuke.

Not liking the situation that he was in, Sasuke quickly went into the classroom where his teacher would be. There was only five minutes to wait until the start of class which gave the young Uchiha time to gather his thoughts. _I really hope that this interest in me wears off or I'm going to go insane. _It was also at this point where Sasuke made a mental note to make sure that he was always on time. If he was too early then he would have to deal with the same shit as before. If he was too late then he could get in trouble. The Uchiha clan heir getting detention was not an image that he wanted to maintain. He didn't want to be like that Naruto kid.

Eventually, the time passed. With all of the students, including Naruto in the room, Mizuki and Iruka decided that they should get started with roll call.

"Now that that is out of the way, we are going to move onto our first lesson for the day. Over the last month we taught you how to gain access to your chakra." Iruka stated to the class. Sasuke when he heard this was grateful of the fact that he already had access to his own. It didn't seem like he was going to be missing out on much.

"I know you all want to learn every single flashy jutsu that has the power to blow up a mountain but there are some steps in between that you have to master before you have a smidgen of a chance of learning said jutsus."

"Awww… but sensei, how am I going to become the Hokage without learning all of the super cool ninjutsu?" Naruto shouted as he stood up from his seat.

"You Hokage? Hahaha fat chance! Akamaru here could become Hokage over you!" Kiba shouted as he thought that Naruto had opened himself up for that insult. The ensuing laughter came and it was very loud.

"Quiet. Quiet!" Iruka shouted as he got back control of his students.

"Naruto, you have a long way to go before you can even think about learning high ranking ninjutsu. Anyway, back to the lesson before I was so rudely interrupted. Our next lesson will be on controlling your chakra. The better control you have over your chakra effectively means you have a larger chakra supply and the potential to learn a wider variety of jutsus."

The moment that Sasuke heard this, his eyes opened substantially. He never knew that there was such a thing as chakra control. With a small smirk appearing on his face, Sasuke knew that he had yet another thing that he could train in when he got home.

"Class the first thing that we are going to do is go outside. From there, I want you to grab a leaf off of a nearby tree." The moment that Mizuki said this, a large portion of the students started cheering. To coincide with this, they quickly got up out of their seats and ran for the outdoors. Let it not be said that being inside the classroom was something that kids didn't like. Sasuke was surprisingly quick when it came to leaving the room this was in comparison to the usual speed he went at things.

"Okay children, the first thing you want to do is place the leaf onto your fingers as they are the easiest point of your body to control chakra. From there, channel some chakra into your hand holding the leaf. The goal of this exercise is to let the leaf hang from your body with the only thing keeping it falling to the ground is your chakra." Iruka lectured to his students.

Taking the words to mind, Sasuke channelled some chakra into his hand. As he placed the leaf on his fingers, he purposefully let loose the grip he had on the leaf while varying the amount of chakra he sent into his hand. It took almost half a minute but by that stage, he had managed to get the right amount of chakra in his hand.

It was unfortunate that one of the girls, Ino in particular saw the achievement of the Uchiha clan heir. "Wow! Sasuke is so cool, he managed to get it first go!" the moment that the blonde haired girl said this, everyone that made up the class turned and faced him. This included the teachers who were very much surprised with these turn of events.

Little did Sasuke know that today would be the day where he would be labelled as that year's prodigy. Little did Sasuke know that it was this action that would make him have a massive horde of fan girls at his every beck and call. Little did Sasuke know that this defining moment would be the time that he unintentionally started the one sided rivalry with one Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Since I have barely seen any stories that have Sasuke as the good guy / main character, I thought that I might as well try and give it a go.**

**Now I know there are quite a few things concerning the mental development of Sasuke left out like how he should be much angrier from the death of his family. A lot of that is stuff that is just annoying to write and I purposefully left it out to free up some space.**

**I feel that this is a good starting point in terms what content was in this chapter but if you have any other ideas, let me know via a review.**

**Also, for those who know of my other story, I have lost all motivation for it. If you want, I am willing to write up an article stating what would have happened if I continued on with it.**


	2. What you want me to be

Today was the day that Sasuke Uchiha had been waiting for such a long time. By the time the sun set, he would officially be out of the academy and into the real world. His title of rookie of the year had already been secured thanks to his exemplary grades. There hadn't been such a severe distance between first place and second place since the times when the Yondaime Hokage attended the academy. That little fact definitely was something that the young Uchiha liked to hear.

The only thing left for Sasuke to do for him to obtain the title of rookie of the year along with his Hitai-ate, signifying that he was now a legal shinobi now was to sit the test.

After getting out of the shower and having his breakfast, still not having changed with his towel around his waist, Sasuke went into his bedroom. Coming out of his room, he was decked out in the trademarked high collar shirt with the Uchiwa paper fan on the back. Sasuke decided on changing the colour as it marked the change his life was going to take.

To complete the look, Sasuke was wearing a pair of beige coloured shorts and black shinobi sandals.

With everything locked and sealed at his home, the Uchiha heir made his way to the academy, eager to get the testing over and done with. It wasn't as if there was any newfound material for him to study at the library with his genin clearance that he couldn't have already studied from the Uchiha clan library which was actually a far better resource. He just wanted to get all of his schooling finally out of the way. The amount of time that it would free up for Sasuke would be astonishing.

Sitting in his customary spot in class, Sasuke was admittedly surprised that Naruto was sitting next to him. The dobe was always late to class and hardly ever stayed for the entirety of a lesson.

"Move Naruto! I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" turning his head when he heard his name mentioned, the Uchiha heir saw slut number 1. In his eyes, they were rated on how much effort he would have to expend for them to do anything and everything that he asked for. The lower the number that you had, the easier it was in Sasuke's opinion for him to get you.

In an action that Sasuke didn't expect due to him tuning out, Naruto Uzumaki was standing on top of his table squatting and looking into his eyes. Not being one to lose at anything even a staring competition, Sasuke simply stared back.

What neither Sasuke nor Naruto expected was for the person sitting in front of Sasuke's seat leant backwards in his chair. The back of the kid's head pushed onto Naruto's arse. If that was the most homosexual action that Naruto took part in that day, then he would have been happy. Sadly for him it wasn't as he lost his balance and started falling forwards.

Since there was little to no space between Sasuke and Naruto due to their staring competition, when Naruto got pushed forward, the results weren't good. The respective lips connected with one another and eyes flew wide open in shock. Not only were Naruto and Sasuke in shock but the whole entire fan club of Sasuke Uchiha were dazed and confused with what they were witnessing. Said fan club was in reality all of the female population in the class bar one.

The moment that he realised the situation that he was in, the Uchiha clan heir instantly reacted. Grabbing a kunai out of his pocket, Sasuke held it so the sharp end was facing the opposite direction and the blunt circular end was facing Naruto.

Swinging the kunai in his hand with as much force as he could muster up from his position, Sasuke connected his bludgeoning weapon with the jawbone of Naruto Uzumaki. The result was instantaneous. The momentum and angle of the swing forced Naruto to get knocked over and he fell down to the ground.

"Owww!" Naruto hissed as he jaw was seriously hurting. What he didn't know was that he had a minor fracture in his jaw from the attack. His ego though prevented him from calling out for help and he just sat down at his desk, clenching his hands in pain, hoping for it to go away.

It was at this time that both Mizuki and Iruka came into the classroom, each with some of the equipment needed for the testing.

"Now students, today marks the final day of testing for a lot of you. Unfortunately for some of you, you won't be passing today. Don't worry though as there is always next year!"

With the mood setting in that this was not something that you could simply goof off for, the class immediately gave all of their attention to their teachers. "Now, we will be handing out the testing papers for your written exam. They will be placed onto your desks faced down. You are not allowed to turn them over until we give you the go ahead. If you try and get an advantage, we will know and you will immediately fail the test." Iruka explained to the class.

There was an almost audible gulp as some of the more nervous students started to sweat in fear.

The Uchiha clan heir wasn't at all concerned with the test though. He was 100% confident that he was going not only pass the test but do it with flying colours. The pride of the Uchiha clan would not allow for anything less; especially when it came to the clan heir.

The moment that he was told that he was allowed to pick up the pencil and turn over his test papers, Sasuke immediately got to work on the first question. It made him think for a few seconds but in not much time at all, he had gotten the correct answer.

The test went for 45 minutes and it was no surprise that the smarter kids academically got their answers down on the paper before the others. Sasuke was amongst this group and he had finished his test with ten minutes to go before the test was over. The shit thing was that he wasn't even allowed to leave early. He had to sit in his seat and patiently wait for the allotted time to be up.

Luckily this did give the boy some time to review his answers and he found some that were wrong. Eventually, there was a loud bell that went off. Several kids in class almost had heart attacks due to the shock that they were in.

"Time's up everybody. The same rules apply and you must now drop your pencils onto the desk." With the fear of what could happen if they didn't, all of the kids did just that.

Sasuke was unconcerned as he knew that there was nothing extra that he could have done to get a better mark. Extra thinking would only cause stress and frustration. "Now all of you, you need to go outside with Mizuki as he will start your next test. I am going to be here marking your papers if any of you were curious." Iruka explained to his students to which they nodded, not daring to make a sound and walked outside.

"Alright you genin wannabes, the next test that you have is your kunai and shuriken throwing tests. Go line up at the markings along the ground which I have provided for you. There are ten kunai and ten shuriken over there for you to use for this test. You will throw your kunai one at a time and only after I have given you the go ahead for each kunai. You will be scored out of 10 for each throw depending on how close you get to the centre of the target board." Mizuki explained to all of his students to which they all nodded in agreement as they knew what had to be done. It was fairly straight forward after all.

Wanting to make a statement of intent, Sasuke was the first person to line up meaning that he got first crack at the testing. Once he got the approval of his chunin academy sensei, Sasuke immediately got to work. There was no surprise in the Uchiha clan heir's mind when he got perfect scores for every single damn throw.

With a smirk on his face as he walked over to the target board, he could hear all of his absolutely useless oxygen thieves cheering his name on. In all honestly, he liked how they made him feel good about himself but would have preferred if he never saw or heard from them again.

The jealous envy coming from quite a few of the male students, most notably Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki was something that Sasuke could easily sense. It didn't concern him though as they were nobodies in his opinion, they were so weak that they weren't even a challenge.

Taking the same approach of Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke sat down underneath a tree and started to completely tune out from the world around him. For a aspiring shinobi, this wasn't the best thing to do but he was absolutely confident that nothing could harm him.

By the time that everyone was done, it was time to move onto the next testing: Taijutsu sparring.

The Uchiha clan heir didn't even bother watching all of the other fights. None of them would be remotely good enough to garner his interest in a potential training partner. That was until he heard his name being called out.

"I choose Sasuke-teme!" that was the shout that rang out throughout the makeshift arena. The blonde haired boy who had made the bold statement had his eyes closed with a massive grin on his face.

"Whatever dobe… just be prepared to be eating dirt in 15 seconds or less." The arrogant tone of voice coming from the Uchiha clan made the girls around him swoon. What it also did was further serve to infuriate Naruto Uzumaki.

"Why you bastard!" Naruto shouted out in retaliation. He didn't have a better insult so that was the one that he used.

"Hajime." Mizuki called out once he got both of his students' okay that they were ready. The silver haired man admittedly was looking forward to this match. Any chance he got to see Naruto eat shit, he would take with open arms.

With his anger at what Sasuke had said about his taijutsu skills or rather the lack thereof, Naruto charged in with his fist right fist held back.

This for Sasuke, someone who despite not having his sharingan activated had better than average eyesight, it was pretty damn easy to predict what Naruto was going to do.

Seeing the incoming punch for his face, Sasuke leaned to the side and with a back hand. This in combination with sticking his leg out to the side caused Naruto to fall flat on his face.

"Hahaha!" Everyone started laughing loudly at what they had witnessed. Well everyone but Hinata who just had a worried expression on her face.

Humiliated beyond belief, Naruto shouted to the heavens. "Shut up all of you! One day I'm gonna become Hokage so you'll have to respect me!" As he was getting up, Naruto saw the smirk that was on the face of Sasuke and it only further infuriated him.

"As if you could dobe. I could become Hokage any day I wanted before you even had a chance of becoming the Hokage."

For the dead last, hearing pretty boy who got everything in life handed to him on a silver platter, Naruto saw red. He officially wanted to rip Sasuke's head off! Running with full speed, Naruto launched his body with a right foot kick right at the stomach of Sasuke.

Dodging the attack, Sasuke threw a punch to the stomach of Naruto. Knowing that he couldn't move out of the way in time, Naruto decided that he would rather take the hit in his arm rather than his ribs.

Getting even angrier at the fact that his attacks weren't working, he unintentionally channelled more chakra into his limbs for the attacks. This not only made him faster but it also made his punches pack more damage.

For the Uchiha clan heir, with all of the training that he had done, he was struggling to find someone worth sparring. The best that he had was Kiba but even then, he wasn't that much of a challenge. This was proving exciting for Sasuke as he finally had someone who was not a total pushover. Of course, Sasuke was still not going to activate his sharingan. It was a matter of pride that he didn't want to have to resort to his sharingan against the lowly dead last.

He wanted the first time that he activated his sharingan against someone worthwhile.

The change in speed was a surprise for Sasuke and Naruto's swing and it managed to hit him in the chest. Shocked that Naruto had managed to hit him, Sasuke quickly retaliated by driving his heel into the kneecap of Naruto. This caused Naruto to drop down onto his knee and followed it up with a roundhouse kick.

Said roundhouse kick landed and caused a serious amount of damage to the jaw of Naruto. The amount of force that collided with the face of Naruto forced the blonde haired boy to immediately plummet to the ground from his kneeling position. A bit of blood was dripping down the chin of the Uzumaki.

"This spar is over!" Mizuki called out loud and clear for the two participating genin to hear. "The winner of this fight is Sasuke Uchiha." Despite the fact that he had lost and was bleeding, he was happy. This was the first time that he had ever managed to get a hit off on his self appointed rival. By that same token, Sasuke was absolutely furious with himself. _How could I let the dobe get a hit on me!? I must step up my training even more!_

Not looking at anyone, Sasuke made his way over to where he was before and contemplated that fight. He knew that he had seriously underestimated that little burst of power that the dobe had. He wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"Alright Gaki's, with all of the spars done, it is now lunch time. Go and have your break because once you get back, you will be doing the final portion of your grading and it will be the ninjutsu exam." Mizuki stated to all of his students to which they nodded.

Getting his food from his bag, Sasuke made his way back to his spot and completely tuned out the rest of the class once more. They were so different from him. They thought that they knew what type of pain he went through but they were wrong. They had childhoods, he didn't.

Actually getting hit by the dobe was terribly insulting for Sasuke. Considering all of the training that he had done and how far he had come, he hated that someone who had never trained once (at least in his opinion) outside of the mandatory academy training managed to get a hit on him.

Of course he knew that there was no chance in hell that Naruto would have gotten that hit off on him if he was going at 100 per cent full throttle. In reality, Sasuke was confident that 30% would still be enough for him to beat Naruto handsomely.

After all, taijutsu was his weakest area of combat. The moment that he got a sword in his hand, he himself would admit that he had started to neglect his taijutsu training.

That being said though, being able to do one handed jutsus and hold a sword with proficiency in the other one kind of allowed him to have that leeway.

It was that of a true prodigious talent to be able to one handed seals when you weren't even a genin but that was what you got when you were training purely two hours a day on ninjutsu. That didn't even include the one hour spent conditioning his body or the three hours that he put himself through studying every second night.

To pretty much every kid, it would be hell to be forced through such a tiresome and gruelling schedule. For Sasuke Uchiha though it was absolute heaven. Not only did it take his mind further and further away from the event that happened all of those years ago, but it also allowed him to achieve a greater sense of peace.

It was then at that point that Sasuke's internal musings were cut short as the bell signalling everyone to go back inside went off. Packing up his rubbish, the Uchiha clan heir went inside.

"Okay class, now we will be having the final testing for you to become genin graduates of the village hidden in the leaves. For those of you who pass, this will be the final thing you do at the academy so give it your all and do the best you possibly can.

First up will be the **Ninpou: Henge no jutsu (Ninja Arts: Transformation Jutsu.) **You can transform into anyone you want but it has to be someone that we recognize so we can see if there are any irregularities." Iruka lectured to his students to which they all agreed upon.

First up was his personal village whore number 1. After she transformed into a standard version of the Sandaime Hokage, she turned to Sasuke. "Did I do good Sasuke-kun?" The pink haired girl questioned.

Much to her disappointment, the person in question didn't even bother looking in her direction or acknowledging she existed. In the end she decided that she would go back to her original spot and get herself worth back. It wouldn't take long for her lapdog to come to her beck and call and ask her for a date.

"Next up is Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka called out as he specifically looked at the rookie of the year.

As he was walking over to the little space marked specifically for the testing of the jutsus, Sasuke was thinking of who he was going to transform into. In the end, to anyone that truly knew him, there was only one person who he would want to emulate. That was his great grandfather and role model, Madara Uchiha

"**Ninpou: Henge no jutsu (Ninja Arts: Transformation Jutsu.)**" Sasuke called out. After having seen a few pictures held in the library, Sasuke had memorized the one that he thought looked the best.

Decked out in loose fitting shinobi combat pants and long sleeved, high collard t-shirt, Uchiha Sasuke completed the look with rather archaic red metal plated armour. the icing on the cake was that Mizuki and Iruka even noticed that the three tomoe sharingan was replicated in this henge.

What they didn't know was that Sasuke had merely activated his fully developed sharingan instead of replicating it.

The whole look was frightening as many of the girls in the class were scared of the man in front of them.

"Err, that's enough Sasuke. You can cancel your jutsu now Sasuke." Iruka called out to his student. In an instant, Sasuke transformed back into himself. What he also did which was unnoticed by his respective senseis was that he cancelled the minor genjutsu that he had placed them under. He didn't get many chances to test out his genjutsu capabilities with his sharingan so he was going to make the most of opportunities presented to him.

The other jutsu that he had to show proficiency in weren't anything that he could show off as much as with the henge so Sasuke just went through the motions without a trace of emotion showing on his face.

Grabbing his headband from Mizuki, Sasuke was happy that he was finally allowed to leave this boring place. Having gotten the all clear by his senseis that he could leave as soon as possible if he achieved the rank of genin, Sasuke Uchiha instantly tied the headband around his head, his fringe hanging over the top. He wouldn't have to be back here for another week which was for the team assignments.

Going through the hand seals with one hand as quickly as he possibly could, Sasuke knew that what he was going to do next would make the girls chasing after his dick hungry for him even more.

"Katon: Shunshin no jutsu (Fire Style: Body Flicker Jutsu.)" The Uchiha heir called out and he disappeared, leaving a few wisps of fire in his trail.

The moment that he got back home, Sasuke thought that since he had some extra free time, he could spend it on his fledgling hobby. Drawing was something that he had done at the suggestion of Izuna Uchiha. Having a hobby was a great way to deal with the inevitable stress that came with the job that they embarked on.

Having seen exactly what could happen when pushed to the limit through his elder brother, this was not something that Sasuke wanted at all to happen to him. After all, he was the Uchiha clan heir and he had a standard to maintain, he didn't want the clan's name to go into disrepute. Not only that, but Sasuke, when he did have his family, he didn't want anything to happen to his family at his own hands.

Just like when it came to his shinobi abilities, Sasuke wasn't just naturally talented when it came to his hobby. He also put in the dedication and the hard work which garnered the results he expected with himself. Let it not be said that Sasuke Uchiha's perfectionism carried over to his life outside of shinobi training.

Completely free hand, the raven haired boy drew a man looking at the horizon on a forty five degree angle. Legs stretched out and his arms were position behind him, carrying most of his wait. He had shorts on with his feet resting on the grass beneath him. Said grass met up with the Naka River. In the far distance there was a mountain top with a little bit of snow at the very top of it.

The man had spiky hair that went down to the middle of his back. Slightly covered but still poking through was the Uchiwa fan. If one were to look at that they could guess that it was an older version of Sasuke.

A bit further ahead from the man there was a young girl who was playing with what looked to be a lion cub. There was a definite resemblance between the two and you didn't need to see the Uchiwa fan on the back of the shirt to make that call.

It took him four hours to get this far into drawing but even still it was clear that there was still one thing missing. There was clearly a space left out right beside the man that was left blank for it to be filled in at a later date. The young Uchiha couldn't think of the write woman who fit the picture perfectly.

Wrapping up the landscape drawing, Sasuke placed a storage scroll on top of the drawing and sealed it inside the scroll. Thinking it to be one of his favoured works, he placed the scroll in his special safe.

Wanting to get his mind onto something else as he had been focusing so hard on what he was previously doing, Sasuke went back to training. There was always something that he could improve on. He wanted to make sure that he could easily achieve the rank of chunin on his first try. Becoming a chunin would allow him the chance to go on tougher missions, thus making a better shinobi.

Little did the young Uchiha know that he already had more than enough skill to become one thanks to all of the training that he had done over the course of his days at the academy.

* * *

**Author's notes: Not beta or proof read but let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	3. Feeling so faithless

Just like the saying "you make your own luck" Sasuke Uchiha had done everything that he possibly could to ensure that he had the best chance of achieving the rank of chunin as fast as possible. He wanted to start doing hard missions day in and day out so that he could improve as a shinobi. Becoming the best shinobi of his generation was the standard that the Uchiha clan set and it was not something that Sasuke wanted to fail.

Dressing in his black high collar shirt which had the symbol of the Uchiha clan on the back and in a pair of grey shorts, Sasuke got dressed for his final day at the academy. After having his regular breakfast with grilled tomatoes as a special treat for graduating from the academy, the Uchiha clan heir locked his home and went to the academy, knowing that today would be the first step in a new direction.

Sitting down in his seat at the classroom, Sasuke looked out the window of the classroom, waiting to find out who his sensei was going to be. When he heard a bit of commotion, Sasuke turned his attention and noticed that his sensei had a rather large limp in his stride.

Since whatever it was that had hurt his sensei didn't involve him, he didn't care. It was only when the words of his sensei came to him that he bothered to pay any form of attention to the classroom.

"Team one is…"

"Team Seven is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno…" unfortunately for Iruka, he got interrupted by the scream of 'yatta!' by his blonde haired student. In all honesty Sasuke was happy that they were together. If the two of them, two of the people that he hated the most were together on the same team, then there would be less chance for them to be on his own team. He pitied the poor fool who was put on that team.

There was also the fact that how did Naruto even manage to become a genin? Last time he checked, he had failed the test a third time.

Waiting for the interruption to die down, Iruka continued on with the team selections. "And the final member of team seven before I was so rudely cut off" at this point, Naruto Uzumaki had a sheepish expression on his face. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Now normally, Sasuke, being the poster boy for the Uchiha clan in the eyes of everyone from Konoha, he had an image to maintain. That meant that he hardly ever swore out loud and only ever did so when he thought that he was alone. This time however, he couldn't hold back when certain words exited his mouth.

"Oh get fuuuuckedddd!" Sasuke said out loud in a rare burst of not only anger but also volume. Coming from someone who hardly ever raised his voice, it was a shock. It was so much so that Iruka Umino didn't even bother to reprimand his best student in terms of test results and a willingness to learn.

"You're sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka finally said and didn't even pause that long before going on with the team announcements for team 8.

_Kakashi Hatake… I guess I they purposefully made him become my sensei due to him being the only other person alive with the sharingan inside these walls. Hopefully he will be a good sensei and teach me a lot of things about the sharingan. If not… I guess I can always learn myself through the scrolls left behind but it would be nice to have a sensei to teach me._

During this internal monologue that the Uchiha clan heir had, all of the other students that had passed the test had gone out of the classrooms with their senseis. All he had to do was wait a little bit longer for his own to come

Too bad for Sasuke, this "little bit longer" was three hours. By the end of the waiting period, Sasuke was absolutely furious. He kept his rage bottled up just like he always did. During this time Naruto had set up a prank involving an eraser on top of the door so that when Kakashi walked in, it would fall down on top of his head / face.

_He'd have to be really pathetic to fall for such a stupid prank. _Low and behold a really pathetic ninja walked through the door and the eraser fell on top of his head. _Really, this is our sensei?_

"My first impression of you three is that I hate you. Meet me on the roof." The bland response came from the man who was going to be his sensei. Being the first one to react to the words of his sensei, Sasuke was the first one to complete the first order from his superior officer.

"Okay, let's begin with some introductions." The silver haired Jonin said as he leaned back against the railing and casually observed his students.

Not exactly sure with what their sensei was getting at, Sakura replied, asking what he wanted to know. "Umm, how about your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future hobbies; stuff like that." Kakashi replied to the question of his only female student.

Opening his mouth for the first time since he had gotten up on the roof, Naruto spoke up rather loudly as well. "Hey! Why don't you introduce yourself first."

Tuning into the statement from Naruto was Sakura. "Yeah, you look kinda shady…" Sakura mumbled.

"Oh me? My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future… Hmm, well I have lots of hobbies."

"So all we learned was his name…" Sakura summarized out loud."

_Thanks, I never would have figured that out without you… _was the thought going through the mind of Sasuke Uchiha. Let it not be known that he had a snide sarcastic side to him.

Then it was Naruto who self-appointed himself as the next person to state his likes and dislikes. Sasuke promptly tuned out the world at this point. He had absolutely no interest whatsoever in the excuse of a ninja. The same could be said with the exact same words for Sakura when it became her turn to speak.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There a lot of things that I dislike and very few things that I like. I don't want to use the word dream but I have an ambition. To restore the pride and honour of my clan and kill a certain man." The way that he said this made Sakura swoon over the fact that, in her eyes, Sasuke sounded so damned cool.

"Okay, that's enough of that. Tomorrow, we will start our duties."

The moment that Kakashi said this, Naruto instantly popped up off of the ground and spoke up. "Duties! What kind of duties Kakashi-sensei?"

"First we are going to be doing something between just the four of us." The Jonin-sensei replied to the ever eager student in front of him. Unable to contain his enthusiasm any longer, Naruto asked once again what this new thing that he was going to be doing.

All Kakashi said to his students was "survival training" before he paused to let this information sink in. "I'm your opponent so this isn't your everyday run of the mill survival training."

Showing his eagerness for attention once more, Naruto asked what was so special about this survival training. What he got in response was a mad chuckle from his sensei.

Not able to hold her curiosity back at the laugh, Sakura questioned him on why he was laughing. "Well it's just that when I tell you this, you guys are definitely going to flip. Out of the twenty seven graduates , only nine will be taken on as genin shinobi. The rest will be sent back to the academy. This training exercise is super difficult with a rate of failure over 66%"

The last remaining member of the Uchiha clan couldn't help but scoff when he heard. There was never any doubt in his mind that he was going to graduate no matter what. He had put in countless hours of training to further himself in the shinobi arts. There was no way that he wouldn't be able to complete anything that was thrown at him which other members of the academy graduates could complete.

When he saw the reactions on the faces of Naruto and Sakura, Kakashi chuckled. When his eye drifted over to the lone Uchiha, he internally mused. Kakashi was impressed in that Sasuke didn't even flinch and show any sign of apprehension.

"Anyway, tomorrow you will be graded on the training field. Bring all of your shinobi tools… oh and skip breakfast, if you take it, you'll only throw up." With that being said, Kakashi used the body flicker to disappear from sight from his students. Naruto in particular was completely awe struck by this movement.

Sasuke wasn't though and yet again, he was the first person to leave his group.

"Sasuke, would you like to hang out, you know build up some teamwork since we are on the same team and everything. " Sakura questioned, hoping that the pretence of team work would allow her to go on a date with the guy she loved.

Hearing the offer, Naruto immediately interrupted what Sakura thought was only intended for the Uchiha clan heir. "Oh, wow Sakura-chan! That sounds like a great idea! Whaddya want to do?"

Turning around on an instant, Sakura launched a fist in the direction of Naruto. "Naruto you baka! I meant just me and Sasuke-kun." The colliding fist sent Naruto to the ground and he was in a fair amount of pain considering he hadn't fully recovered from the attack from Sasuke Uchiha earlier on in the week.

Turning around, Sakura continued from where she left off. "So Sasuke-kun, how about we go and build our chemistry together or study for this survival training we have tomorrow." It was only when her head turned around that she realised that the love of her life was no longer there.

* * *

**The next day**

Despite the fact that his sensei said that if you ate breakfast, you would release the contents of your stomach during the test, the benefits of having energy to do whatever it was he was going to be tasked to do outweigh him puking. With that in mind, Sasuke Uchiha ate breakfast, had a shower, got dressed and headed towards the training ground.

He had decided to give his sensei the benefit of the doubt when it came to getting their on time. He might have had something going on that forced him to be unable to there on time.

The mantra of fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me suited this situation perfectly.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, he was the fool as Kakashi had yet again blew them off when he was not at the training ground at the designated time. In fact, he was so late that three hours had gone by before he had arrived. What he hated the most about this was the fact that if gave Sakura three hours of constantly annoying him with their being not much that he could do to get away from her. He couldn't leave too far as his sensei could come back and start the test without him.

"Here, your test for today is to take these three bells from me before noon. Those who cannot get a bell before noon will get no lunch. Not only that but I will tie you to one of those three stumps over there." It was strangely coincidental that the stomachs of both Naruto and Sakura decided to make their opinions known about not getting any food.

"You only need to get one bell. There are only two bells so one of you will definitely be tied to a stump. Oh and the person who doesn't get a bell will fail and sent back to the academy for another year." The moment that this was said, grim looks came over the faces of Sakura and Naruto as they processed this information. Sasuke Uchiha however wasn't concerned at all due to the fact that he was 100% confident that he wouldn't be going back to the academy for that. He was simply too good to be in such a place unbefitting for the Uchiha clan heir.

"You won't be able to get these bells unless you come at me with the intent to kill. You can even use your kunais and shurikens." To this, Naruto made a snide comment about being not able to dodge a black board eraser and that this would be a piece of cake. In response, Kakashi simply replied back with a thinly veiled insult.

This resulted in Naruto pulling out a kunai from his pocket and before he could even move his arm back to throw the damned thing, Kakashi already had his hand around it preventing him from doing so. The only one to truly grasp what had just happened and why it was so impressive was Sasuke. He barely managed to see the speed in which his Jonin-sensei had moved and at that split second, became a new benchmark for the young Uchiha ninja to surpass.

"It seems like that you are willing to come at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi stated to his students. You may now start.

Hearing the command from his sensei, Sasuke immediately jumped into the trees and tried his best to hide from his sensei was. Hopefully both of his two teammates if he could call them that would become impatient and try and get one of the bells. With that, he would watch the fight and see what he could exploit because he knew that it would be very hard for him to beat Kakashi.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Sasuke thought that he had an opening. Kakashi was busy dealing with Naruto who had fallen right into his trap and was now hanging upside down. His Jonin-sensei had his back turned. In the mind of Sasuke, this was the best opportunity that he knew he was going to get. Pulling out four kunai from his pocket, the Uchiha clan heir threw them with as much power as he could in the direction of Kakashi.

It turned out that Sasuke had fallen into the veteran ninjas trap as he instantly replaced himself with a nearby log. Realising this, Sasuke jumped back into the tree line behind him so that he could come up with another plan.

As this was happening, he heard a scream in the distance and having to listen to that annoying voice all of the time, he knew exactly who it was and could guess as to what had just happened.

It was at this point that Sasuke realised that there was no point of him hiding. Kakashi was going to find him anyway if he made the slightest of mistakes and could probably find him even when he made none. He might as well just go and fight him head on

"I'm not the same as them, I won't fall for your traps." Sasuke said as he stared down his sensei with confidence in his eyes.

With his trademark lethargic and disinterested look on his face, Kakashi replied. "Say that after you get the bell Sasuke-kun."

Taking that as his signal, Sasuke threw shuriken very fast in the direction of Kakashi. "Attacks like this a pointless" it was only as these words came from the mouth of the silver haired Jonin that he realised that it was a trap. Sasuke had something else up his figurative sleeves.

Sprinting to where he guesstimated where Kakashi would jump to, Sasuke launched a vicious roundhouse kick with his left leg. Not having much time, Kakashi brought up both of his arms to block all of the incoming force.

As he landed on his right leg, Sasuke threw a fast punch to the side of Kakashi's face. the Uchiha genin was impressed with how Kakashi blocked it with so little time to react. He had been training though for this moment for the last six years and there was no chance of him failing. He would do absolutely everything in his power to get at least one of those bells.

Propelling his right towards the mid-section of Kakashi, Sasuke then faked it as he saw the Jonin move to counteract and changed the kick from a horizontal one to a vertical one. Not only did this force Kakashi to rearrange himself so that he didn't get his head dented in but it also presented Sasuke in a great position to try and grab one of the bells as his head was right next to them.

To complete the move, with a burst of speed that no one would expect from any genin student other than one trained by Maito Gai, Sasuke extended his arm as fast as he could and managed to grab a hold of the two bells. Closing his hand firmly around them, he ripped them off from his sensei's waist band and jumped backwards.

Watching the whole scene unfold in front of him, Kakashi was incredibly surprised and impressed. Never in a million years would he have thought that a genin ninja would be capable of doing something like that to him of all people! In hindsight, he knew that he shouldn't been underestimating any of his students especially the rookie of the year but he couldn't help it. It really went to show just how much of a promising ninja that the leaf had in Sasuke.

Trying to save face, Kakashi spoke up. "Well you impressed me enough that I let you get that bell but what are you going to do with the second bell in your hand?"

It seemed that Sasuke was full of more surprised as he tore apart the piece of string and held onto a bell in each respective hand. Then he proceeded to throw one of them straight back at Kakashi. This was much to the shock of Kakashi but he did indeed catch the bell. "Why are you doing this Sasuke?" the Jonin asked, wanting to know whether or not his student had seen through the

"Naruto and Sakura don't deserve to be ninjas. Sakura has the brains to be a genin but is so pathetic when it comes to the physical aspect that she can't use any of the plans that she might be able to come up with.

Naruto is the opposite in that he can handle the physical aspect but I wouldn't be surprised if he was dropped on his head as a child as it would explain why he isn't all there.

By giving you this bell, for once in their lives, they might do something worth wile and team up to try and get the bell off you. Otherwise they have no hope at all."

The thought process of Sasuke was kind of what the whole entire purpose of the test was but it wasn't quite what Kakashi was looking for. Probing once more, he wanted to find out if he truly understood the test.

"But what happens if they do get the bell? Who deserves to get the final bell between the of them?"

"I don't care, it's not my problem. That is something that they can decide for themselves." Sasuke responded with an indifferent look on his face.

"Very well then. Well you can go over to where the lunches are and wait for the either the time to run out or the others come back with the bell." Kakashi stated to which Sasuke nodded and headed off in the other direction. What Sasuke couldn't see was the shaking of Kakashi's head which was in disappointment. The raven haired boy almost grasped the grasped the concept but just didn't quite get all of it.

Thus, this was why he was so shocked and angry when he heard that he had failed despite the fact that he got one of the bells. Hearing that he should just drop out as a ninja, after all of the effort over the years that he had put into training for nothing made Sasuke angry.

"Despite the fact that you managed to get a bell, Sasuke, you still did not manage to grasp the meaning of the test thus I cannot grant you the rank of genin."

"Do you really have the power to make those types of decisions considering who you have for students _Jonin-san_?" Sasuke said with a distinct scowl on his face. There was no doubt that Sasuke.

With that infuriating eye smile going, Kakashi replied. "Just because you are the rookie of the year, it doesn't mean that you get special treatment." Admittedly he wasn't sure what the point Sasuke was trying to make apart from strong arming his Uchiha status.

"I'm not counting that into anything even if we both know that I am better than the two of them put together" at this point he pointed towards Naruto and Sakura. "I'm saying that there's no way that the Hokage is going to let you prevent myself and Naruto from becoming ninjas. If he did, then I would severely question his abilities as a leader and whether or not he has down syndrome."

The moment that Sasuke pointed at Naruto and Sakura, the blonde haired got furious. Sakura didn't know really what to think when she heard that Sasuke thought that he was better than herself and Naruto. Was there really that much of a difference between the two of them and her crush? Naruto on the other hand was at all happy with this and made it known. "Oh fuck you, you bastard!"

It was then at this point that Naruto realised what Sasuke had just stated. He flinched a bit and absentmindedly, his left hand trailed down and rested on his stomach. He wasn't sure whether or not Sasuke knew but with the way how he worded that, there was a good chance he already knew. What made Naruto curious and also apprehensive was just how did Sasuke know his biggest secret?

The part which Sasuke said about how the Hokage would have to allow him to become a ninja was completely missed by Naruto.

The statement from Sasuke was in fact true. There was no way that he was possibly going to be allowed to fail this team. He was hoping that he would be able to give his students another chance and see if they could figure out the meaning. With him being called out like this, it put his hand between a rock and a hard place.

"Unfortunately you are correct Sasuke. Due to certain circumstances surrounding this team, I am unable to send you back to the academy." The moment that Naruto heard this, the feeling of unease inside of him returned with a vengeance. All he was hearing from Kakashi was that the only reason he was passing was due to him having the Kyubi sealed inside of him. His skills as a ninja obviously didn't come up to the standard required and he was only passing due to the fact that he had a weapon of mass destruction sealed inside of him.

"That being said though, what I teach hasn't been an order so until you can get the meaning behind this test, we will be going constantly until all three of you can get it right." Kakashi stated to his students.

The moment that Sasuke heard this, he didn't like it at all. From the sounds of things, he was going to be held back heavily in his training so that Naruto and Sakura could get up to scratch. It was going to be a long few months until the next chunin exams in the opinion of Sasuke Uchiha.

With the ominous cloud that hang over the top of Team Seven's training ground being dispelled, the posture and tone of Kakashi changed almost instantly. "This concludes the testing, all three of you are officially genin of Team Seven under the command of Jonin Kakashi Hatake now I've got to go." As he said this, the silver haired Jonin pulled out his book and disappeared with jutsu that Naruto so badly wanted to learn.

After making heads and tails of what her sensei said, immediately, Sakura started turning around so that she could face her crush. "Hey Sasuke-kun…." Before she could finish what she was saying, Sakura noticed that Sasuke wasn't even there. How he had moved so quick that he was already out of sight was a complete mystery to the pink haired girl.

"Hey Sakura-chan…" As if predicting what the blonde haired boy beside her was going to say, she turned her attention onto him and gave him a right hook. It connected straight to the face of the young Uzumaki blonde.

"No Naruto-baka, I won't go out on a date with you!" Due to all of the rejection that she constantly suffered from when it came to pursuing Sasuke, it definitely felt nice to have her ego restored with denying Naruto a date.


	4. lost under the surface

Sasuke was absolutely livid. He hated his "team" if you could call it that. His "Sensei" if you could call the man that had done absolutely nothing in terms of teaching him anything useful. All he had done was preach about teamwork and how it was that which allowed you to become strong. That was something that Sasuke absolutely hated hearing.

Not once throughout his life had he relied on someone after the death of his family apart from his maid. To think that he had to trust Sakura and Naruto with his back if he was ever in a tight situation was unthinkable. He wouldn't even trust Naruto or Sakura to do his washing let alone with his life on a mission.

The same could be pretty much said about Kakashi as well. There was nothing about the man that he respected. As far as he was concerned he lived off his past accomplishments and couldn't give a flying fuck about anything in life anymore.

The only thing that the man took pleasure in was reading his book and humiliating his students which he was fed up with.

The only good thing that came from having a pathetic sensei was that it gave Sasuke a lot of time to improve his skills as a ninja compared to the academy. Where he had to 6 hours at the academy six days a week, he only had to spend 4 hours five days a week with his team.

To think that this was only one week into being an officially licenced shinobi… he hated to think what three months was going to be like.

* * *

Waking up 15 minutes before he needed to meet with his team, Sasuke quickly had a shower, breakfast, got changed and headed out the door of his apartment for what he knew would be a boring and mundane task. He was not wrong in this assumption as he was tasked with cleaning up the rubbish near a river.

The thought of the Uchiha clan heir doing something so peasant like was insulting to his very core.

Once he finally heard that there was nothing else planned for his team for the day, Sasuke instantly used his Katon variation of the shunshin to get away from them. He didn't even give Sakura any time to ask him on a date.

As he watched this happen, Kakashi couldn't help but sigh. He knew that Sasuke had bad attitude problems to anyone he thought of inferior to himself but he hoped that he wouldn't be this hard to work with.

Walking into the Head House of the Uchiha district, Sasuke was hit with an uncomfortable feeling. Sure the place had been cleaned up and this wasn't the first time returning to his former home but no matter how many times he came back here, he was hit by emotions that he put in the back of his mind.

_There's no time to think about that. All it will do is bog me down and delay what I need to do. _Sasuke thought to himself and headed for the study room. Inside there was multiple sets of scrolls. These scrolls on various forms of ninja arts that only the Uchiha's that were in line to take command of the clan were able to read.

It was in here that the most powerful of techniques that the Uchiha clan had access to resided. It was no surprise that Sasuke wanted to come here with the high standards that he set for himself.

Going over to the area labelled summoning contracts, Sasuke had a look to see what was on offer. He knew that all the powerful shinobi Konoha's history had been able to summon an animal of some kind to help them out. The first one that he saw was the summoning contract for the crow clan. Immediately Sasuke discarded that option. He didn't want anything to do with his brother.

The next one that Sasuke found was the summoning contract for cats. Just from thinking of the animal food chain, Sasuke didn't take it. What he didn't know was that it wasn't just house hold cats that he could summon. It also allowed him to someone their bigger jungle siblings.

This left Sasuke with the only other contract that the Uchiha clan had in their position. By a matter of deduction, this meant that the only summoning contract left available is the Falcon clan. It was something that Sasuke never heard the end of from his father as it was his greatest accomplishment as a ninja.

During the Third Shinobi War, Fugaku by sheer chance came across three Kumo ninjas transporting scrolls from their jutsu library to the Raikage's house. He was on a long term mission as a spy inside the village hidden in the clouds and it was nearing the end of his mission when he saw this happen. Deciding that the Hokage wouldn't mind if he did this without blowing his cover, Fugaku went for it.

Using a sharingan genjutsu on the Jonin, a kunai on one of the chunin, the Uchiha clan heir at the time managed to take out two enemy shinobi in a matter of half a second. As this occurred on top of a roof, Fugaku quickly used his speed to murder the remaining chunin. Finishing off the Jonin that was still in the genjutsu with a slit of the throat with his kunai, Fugaku sealed all three bodies and sealed the box that had the scrolls into another scroll. With the only evidence left behind being blood, Fugaku quickly made his way to his temporary apartment.

Waiting till it was night time, the Uchiha clan heir at the time packed everything that he had into his pockets and made his way to the hidden gateway of the village that he came in on. Thanks to his skill in infiltration Fugaku managed to get out of Kumogakure without even getting spotted.

Dumping the bodies along the way as he raced towards his home, he dumped the bodies and had a look at what he had acquired. The oppression that the Hokage's of Konoha had placed upon them made the decision to completely leave out stealing the scrolls to the Hokage or anyone else. The only person who he told was the head of the Uchiha clan; his father.

Having already signed the cat contract, it meant that he was unable to sign the one that he obtained on the mission; it went into storage for the next in line to take. In the end, Itachi chose the crow contract as they better suited his genjutsus.

This left Sasuke to be the first person to sign the falcon contract ever since it was acquired by the Uchiha clan.

He didn't know what he was getting himself into but he was confident that they would be strong. After all, thanks to him using his sharingan on books for general knowledge, he knew that the falcon was the fastest bird in the world. That had to count for something right?

Opening up the scroll, Sasuke grabbed a kunai out of his pocket and made a small incision on his thumb enough for some blood to come out. Letting it drop onto the paper, Sasuke smeared his signature into it and went outside. If he was going to summon a bird, then he sure as hell wasn't going to do it inside.

Out on the pier that he had spent so much time training at previously, Sasuke used some of his chakra to his hands as he did the seals for the first time.

There was a cloud of smoke and once it disappeared, flapping its wings in front of him was a bird. "Who are you, where are we and why am I here?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. You are in Konoha because I summoned you." Sasuke said without the expression that was on in his face changing once.

"Why am I in Konohagakure? Our clan's summoning scroll has been in Kumogakure for the last century." The bird asked with a curious glance given to Sasuke.

From what Sasuke could tell, the bird in front of him wasn't angry at the fact that he was in Konohagakure. Deciding to be honest in the hopes of forming a partnership, Sasuke replied. "My father stole the summoning scroll from Kumogakure during the Third Great Shinobi War. The Uchiha clan is now in possession of this contract."

"It was about time that the contract got out of Kumogakure. Ever since the Yotsuki Clan betrayed us we have not allowed anyone from their village to sign our contract."

This was news to Sasuke as he couldn't but think that his father did the falcon clan a favour. If they weren't going to let anyone in Kumo sign the contract and Kumo holding onto it, then it meant it would go to waste.

"Before we allow you to officially be our summoner, we have three tests that you must complete." The bird stated in a tone that left no room for argument.

Upon hearing this, Sasuke couldn't but get excited at these tests. He was one hundred percent confident that he was going to pass whatever this falcon could throw at him.

"The first test is that you have to have a strong affinity to the lightning element. The Falcon clan are the premier users of Raiton based techniques in the world. If you do not have the affinity, we will not accept you."

Hearing the unstated question, Sasuke held his two hands shoulder width apart. A bolt of concentrated electricity flew from one hand to the other.

"Impressive for someone so young; you definitely pass the lighting affinity test."

Upon hearing that Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. It was nice to see someone appreciate all of the hard work that he had put into his training. As a sign of showboating, Sasuke also let a small flame appear in between his hands. The widening eyes of the falcon told Sasuke that he was very good for his age.

"The second test is a chakra control and chakra capacity test. Just from sensing you, I can tell that your chakra control is good although your chakra capacity is barely enough for you to pass."

This was not something that the young Uchiha wanted to hear. He had trained hard to get to where he was all without any help. To hear someone say that he was barely adequate…well all it served to do was make him furious.

Seeing the look that was on the face of the preteen in front of him, the falcon couldn't but clarify. "Let me make this clear. We have very high standards. As a clan, we only associate ourselves with people who either are already or have the potential to become Kage level shinobi. You have the potential and I am pointing out the things that you need to work on.

Our clan has many jutsus that are extremely taxing on one's chakra reserves so all people who represent us must have very large chakra capacities.

Knowing that if further pressed the manner, it would only lead to an argument, Sasuke spoke up. "Okay then, what's the next test?"

"For that, we have to reverse summon you to our realm. There you will meet the Clan Leader and you will be given further instruction on your final test." The falcon said to which Sasuke nodded.

"Alright then, do it. Take me to your place." Sasuke stated to which the falcon didn't like his demanding tone. That being said, he obliged and reverse summoned the Uchiha clan heir to his homeland.

It was a weird feeling travelling between dimensions that made him feel incredibly dizzy and nauseous. The bird that was beside him looked as if nothing at all had happened. "You'll get used to it the more times you come here." It said in an offhanded manner, looking disinterested before continuing on. "Now follow me." The falcon didn't bother turning around to see whether Sasuke was following him.

"We will be going to meet Horus-sama. He is the greatest ever clan head in our history so you must show him respect or otherwise you will be immediately killed."

As he heard this, Sasuke couldn't but notice the choice of words. He wouldn't be sent back to his homeland, he would be killed. The threat of not knowing how strong a summoning animal was with only stories to go by was something that Sasuke did not want to test.

Taking the time to look at his surroundings, Sasuke couldn't but notice that it looked like he was in a desert. That being said, there were many palm trees and he could see quite a lot of palm trees and miniature lakes. What intrigued his eyes the most was the large pyramids. He had only read about them in history classes at the academy. Compared to what he read, the pyramids in real life looked massive. He couldn't be but look in awe and wonder how people managed to build them.

After two minutes of walking through a valley, Sasuke came out the other side and stared in front of him in awe. By far the biggest pyramid of the lot; on top there was the largest bird that he had ever seen. With a white underbelly, green head, blue wings and a blue back, the bird flew down from its perch to right in front of him in a matter of seconds.

The speed in which the bird flew towards him shocked Sasuke as he definitely didn't expect it. "**So you're the latest person to sign the summon contract. You're different from our previous summoners.**"

Not knowing what to say, Sasuke hoped that he was going to continue talking. Thankfully for him, the bird that he summoned spoke up. "Yes Horus-sama. During the Third Shinobi War, a Konoha Ninja stole the scroll from Kumogakure.

Sasuke really wished the bird didn't word things as bluntly as that. He had no idea whether or not the clan leader would like to know that their contract had been stolen.

Before he could think any more on that train of thought, the bird known as Horus spoke up. "**Good. After they betrayed us and taught our techniques to someone not signed to the contract, I'd sooner pour kerosene onto their kids that are on fire than help them.**" That wasn't what he expected to hear but he was glad that he did.

"**Tell me child, what is your name?" **Horus asked.

Sasuke, not being one to shrink in the face of pressure, held his head high as he responded. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"**Uchiha…**" ** Tell me child, what do you know of a man with the Name Itachi?**"

From the way that he spoke before about how he hated betrayal, Sasuke could also guess that the falcon also hated liars. That combining with the fact that he could literally feel the powerful presence emanating from the bird in front of him, Sasuke felt that he might as well say the truth.

"Itachi is a traitor to the Uchiha clan. He turned traitor and massacred our whole family in the middle of the night. He spared no one; infants, children, pregnant women, the elderly… "Pausing as he was barely able restrain his unrivalled anger before continuing on.

"Itachi was my older brother. I walked into the living room to find Itachi with his sword going through my mother's chest and my father already lying dead on the ground. He then proceeded to torture me for three days inside a genjutsu making me constantly watch my parents die over and over again."

Sasuke eventually finished his statement by looking down at the ground.

"**It's unfortunate that you had to go through something like that.**" Horus said breaking Sasuke out of his slump. "**That being said, I will not grant a free entry into our clan; this is an honour that you have to work for.**" Hearing that he wouldn't be getting anything thanks to his past was oddly nice. For all his time living in Konoha after the …_event, _everyone treated him like he was god's gift to the earth. He would be the first to admit that it helped develop his ego which was nice but being treated as if he was a glass vase that was going to break at any second, annoyed him to no end.

"Wait, why do you want to know about Itachi!" Forget all niceties. He wanted to know why some bird asked about the man who he was going to kill.

Normally it was he who did the asking of questions. Having heard about the boy's past though, Horus decided on just this once that he would answer his question.

"**The biggest rivals of the Hayabusa clan are the Karasu Clan. Your brother is the summoner of the Crow clan. Amongst the summoning clans; having a strong shinobi as your summoner boosts up your reputation.**

**For the last two centuries, the Crow clan have been far beneath us in terms of power and prestige. Because of the fact that we got rid of our summoner and the crow clan got Itachi, they have closed the gap and even managed to overtake us in terms of the stronger avian clan.**

**Now Sasuke, all that is left is the final test for you to join our clan.**"

There wasn't even a small bit of hesitation in the eyes of Sasuke which Horus picked up on. Activating his three tomoe sharingan which surprised and impressed the clan leader, Sasuke spoke up. "Yes. I am ready."

"**Just a bit of forewarning young Sasuke, I have been called The God of the Sky.**" Hearing that, Sasuke couldn't help but gulp. He had no idea what he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

**3 months later**

Stepping out of his apartment, the Uchiha clan heir couldn't help but feel proud in what he had accomplished recently. Thanks to having a proper sensei for the first time in his life, Sasuke had someone to point out his flaws in the way that he trained. Knowing what his flaws were, Sasuke went about correcting them.

Thanks to a to an increase in protein and an overall increase in the amount of calories in his diet, Sasuke started putting on a bit of size and weight. Due to all of the rigorous physical training that he put his body through, all of that fat that he was putting on his body was getting turned into lean muscle. Had he known that his clothes getting tighter meant that his fan girls would like him even more, Sasuke would have bought new clothes.

Sasuke's physique had visibly increased in size that Sakura had noticed it and couldn't help but stare when she thought that he wasn't looking. Sakura was not the only one who had noticed this as Naruto had also and he couldn't help but look in envy. He wished that he had grown larger so that Sakura would look at him the way she does to Sasuke.

Making his way to his team the black haired boy knew that he was going to receive a shout in the ears from Naruto for not turning up on time. Considering Kakashi didn't bother turning up on time, what was the reason for him to do so?

Sleeping in an extra three hours to what he used to do, it gave Sasuke three extra hours of training time in the Falcon clan's home. Thanks to all the Raiton manipulation training that he was doing, there was no excuse to stop training because there is no light.

Every single day that he had mission training with Team Seven, Sasuke was always sore with muscle soreness from whatever training he did the day before with the falcons. It wasn't as if he was going to be doing anything strenuous as to need his muscles to be in tip top state.

"You're late!" Naruto shouted at him to which he promptly didn't give the blonde haired boy any form of attention which was what he was after. Said reaction was the type that Naruto hated the most. It was the one that made him feel as if he was different to everyone else.

"Shut up Naruto-baka!" Sakura shouted just as loudly as Naruto in the hopes of defending her crush would somehow make him interested in her.

"Yo" The moment that his sensei if you could call him that considering he hadn't taught him anything yet came into the clearing, Sakura didn't have any hesitation whatsoever in joining Naruto in screaming at Kakashi.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I got lost on the road of life." The silver haired Jonin said with the blandest expression on his face that you could imagine. "Alright kids, let's go get our mission for today." Kakashi said to which Naruto responded to him.

"You better not be giving us a stupid mission like weeding a garden or catching that damn cat Kakashi-sensei… I hope we get something cool like fighting some bad guys or rescuing a princess. That'd be heaps cool." Naruto said as his mind went into fantasy land imagining all of the things he would get to do on a mission like that. Luckily for him he that he was in fantasy land as he didn't realise that everyone had pointedly ignored him yet again.

Inside the Hokage's office all four of the ninja that made up Team Seven stood in front of the Hokage. "Okay next mission on the agenda for Team Seven is either babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in a neighbouring village or helping with potato digging…" Hiruzen said trailing off, wondering if there was another mission that Team Seven could do.

Before he could do that though, there was an interruption. If he was honest with himself, Kakashi would have thought that cracked but it was Sasuke. "This is pathetic."

What came next was a speech from the Hokage about how the mission structure worked and that as a genin, he was at the bottom of the food chain. Said man wasn't at all impressed when as he finished his speech, he noticed that Sasuke had not paid attention at all.

"I would have thought that an Uchiha would have better manners than this." Hiruzen said to which this angered Sasuke to no end.

He was all for people calling him out on being a cunt and an arsehole as they were personal attacks. What he didn't like at all though was anyone, it didn't matter how much rank or prestige they held talk about his former family in a negative way.

With an angry glare on his face, Sasuke addressed the dictator in front of him. "I would have thought that as the Hokage you'd be better at job."

That was a bold proclamation to make. Everyone was quiet. No one dared to speak in fear of what the Hokage was going to do next.

The first person to break out of their funk was none other than the resident jinchuuriki. "Hey! Who are you to insult Hokage-jiji like that fuck face!"

This made Sakura Haruno gasp as she was shocked that someone would use such language in front of the Hokage like that. She was tempted to bop him on his head but she didn't in fear of getting into the same punishment that no doubt awaited Naruto and Sasuke.

Ignoring Naruto, Sasuke continued to stare at the Hokage. "What's the point of being a shinobi when you give the most important shinobi for the next decade menial tasks that a civilian child could do.

Despite Sasuke's previous insult, the Sandaime Hokage couldn't help but let his curiosity get the better of him. "Oh, so you think you're capable of going on a C-ranked mission?"

"Yes. I don't brag about it often but I am the rookie of the year and nobody even came close to challenging me for the title."

"Up himself twat." Naruto mumbled, thinking that only himself could hear what he had said.

Unfortunately for him, Sakura had heard what he had said. "Naruto-baka…" she hissed in warning as she didn't like anyone talking badly about her crush. If she wasn't in the presence of the Hokage, she would of used her trusty fists to beat some sense into him.

"I could even beat every single one of the graduating shinobi from my year all at the same time."

That was a bold statement if he had ever heard one. "Care to put your money where your mouth is kid?" The Sandaime Hokage stated to Sasuke.

"Sure." The disinterested expression was ever present on the face of the Uchiha.

"Are you sure about this Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned, wondering what was going on inside Sasuke's head.

"I had to make it somewhat difficult because fighting them one after the other isn't a challenge." Let it not be said that the last Uchiha in Konoha suffered from a lack of confidence.

"Alright then, I'll grant you this chance, even if only to see your Uchiha pride be your downfall."


End file.
